Will
Games He is the first of the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_four elite four] in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Johto Johto] and he is a [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Psychic_type&action=edit&redlink=1 psychic type] [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Trainer trainer]. He seems to be very confident and powerful he says he wants to be the top [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Trainer trainer] of the whole [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_world pokemon world].You must [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Battle&action=edit&redlink=1 battle] him after you defeat the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gym_leaders&action=edit&redlink=1 gym leaders]. [[http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Will&action=edit&section=2 edit]] Will's Biograhy He clames to be magic. But every time he tried it was a failure. When he was a boy in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Sinnoh sinnoh] all he wanted to be a pokemon master and be magic. When he turned ten he started his [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon pokemon] journey. He started with a [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Chimchar chimchar] and it evolved quickly. Just like he wanted. So he defeated every [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon pokemon] [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Gym_leader gym leader]. He was 24 and still trying magic he failed to no end. So he took magic lessons. He got bored doing the same tricks over and over and over. So he just thought he could teach himself. So he did he got bored with it because he could not find any more tricks. He was walking down the street and he saw a sign that read :If you want to become a pokemon master...This is your chance! [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Fly Fly] to [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Johto Johto] and you battle the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_four elite four] or [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Champion champion]!If you defeat them your in there place! So will got plane tickets and flew over there.He did not defeat any besides the first [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_four elite four] member. So he got that spot and he has been there ever since. [[http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Will&action=edit&section=3 edit]] Will in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Rocket Team Rocket] He is not officially in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Team_rocket&action=edit&redlink=1 team rocket] but he is under the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mask_of_Ice&action=edit&redlink=1 Mask of Ice] thats whe he is in the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Manga&action=edit&redlink=1 manga].His partner is [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Karen Karen].They don't battle anyone in the game.But they still battle.So he gets a promotion but [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Karen Karen] does not. So she despises him with a battle he lost and she won.So she got his spot and he got hers. Then he got another promotion for the same spot. So now they are partners and they like each other.But [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Giovanni Giovanni] moved [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Karen karen] to [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Kanto kanto] so they got parted and he got stayed in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Hoenn hoenn]. Then she got fired by [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dr._Sebastian&action=edit&redlink=1 Dr. Sebastian] but of course Will hired her back. [[http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Will&action=edit&section=4 edit]] Manga He is still the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_four elite four] in the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Manga&action=edit&redlink=1 manga] and still in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Rocket Team Rocket].You see him in the second premiere of the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Manga&action=edit&redlink=1 manga]. So you befriend him and you also travel with him. So he moves back to [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Sinnoh sinnoh] and marries [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Karen Karen]. Then they move to the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Resort_area&action=edit&redlink=1 resort area] and they still live there now. He goes to the battle frontier and meets [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Thorton Thorton] a lot. And he battles you again when ever you want in the big house in the [http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Resort_area&action=edit&redlink=1 Resort area]. If you beat him you will win seventeen thousand 22 dollars. And you can come back when ever you want. [[http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Will&action=edit&section=5 edit]] Sprites